


Upholding The Traditions

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan carries out a prank on a rotten scientist, then ducks for cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding The Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> In celebration of a little victory that clwilson2006 had. For you, sweets!

Parrish looks up from the plant he's tending when the front door bursts open and Major Evan Lorne swoops in, out of breath and grinning like a maniac, urging the door closed behind him. "Uh, Ev?" he asks.

Catching his breath, Evan puts his hand out, adding, "Shh..." as steps sound as if they're getting closer, then start to fade away a few seconds later. When they finally pass, and Evan nods as if to convey "the coast is clear", he looks at David. "Sorry 'bout that, Doc." Before David can respond, Evan hits his radio. "Carrier to Planner. The package has been delivered and received." After a second, Evan laughs, then says, "Carrier out."

"Codenames..." David responds. "What are you and Sheppard up to _now_?"

Evan has the audacity to look adorable and sheepish at the same time. He walks up to David, leaning up to kiss the man, then squeezes his hand. "Probably shouldn't let you in on it. Plausible deniability and all."

" _Ev_..."

After blushing about ten shades of red, Evan gives David a bashful look. "Well... You know that asshat ecologist, Doctor Bowly?"

"Dick..." David says, then covers up his mouth as if to take away the slip of the tongue. Evan just pulls the hand away and leans up for another kiss.

"Well... So he's going back on the Daedalus tomorrow. Well, Sheppard and I wanted to give him a little going away present."

David gives Evan an expectant look, rolling his hands as if to convey, 'Out with it, already!'

"You know when you were a kid and you had that one crabby neighbor, and every Halloween you gave that neighbor hell by putting a bunch of dog shit in a bag, then put the bag on the guy's porch, lit it, knocked on the door, and then ran like hell?"

"Oh Evan, you _didn't_!" David says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Officially? No," Evan says. "I have no idea to what you are referring, sir," he adds.

"Aren't you worried about getting caught?"

Shaking his head, Evan says, "McKay's on it. Security feeds to this whole sector got mysteriously cut this afternoon. Won't be fixed until tomorrow."

David laughs, then drops his hands to Evan's waist, running them over Evan's backside a second later. He starts to kneel down, Evan asking, "David?"

Making quick work of Evan's belt, David asks, "What do we _always_ do when you get back from a successful mission?"

Evan would reply, but at that moment David does something wicked with his tongue, leaving the man speechless.


End file.
